Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drilling device, which is adjustable at least between a clamping configuration, a drilling configuration and a screwing configuration, comprising a machine housing and a machine spindle, which is drivable with the aid of a motor, as well as comprising a drill chuck having a jaw holder, in which clamping jaws are guided, which are adjustable with the aid of a threaded connection provided between an entrainer and a threaded sleeve, comprising a drill spindle, which is drivable by the motor via a planetary gear set, which is disposed on its side facing the machine spindle and includes a sun wheel, a planet carrier, which carries at least one planet wheel, and a ring wheel, which has at least one cam, which interacts with at least one clutch element fixed with respect to the ring gear in the drilling configuration. The invention furthermore relates to a friction clutch and a system for limiting the torque for a drilling device.
Description of the Background Art
A drilling device of the type mentioned at the outset is already known from DE 10 2011 055 869 A1, which corresponds to US 20130133908 and which is incorporated herein by reference. The drilling device shown therein has the advantage that a maximum torque acting upon a drive stem may be limited as a function of the selected operating mode. For example, the maximum possible torque in a screwing configuration is lower than that in a clamping or releasing configuration. The maximum possible torque is transmitted in drilling mode or in the drilling configuration.
In the conventional art, however, integrating a drilling device into a drilling machine still requires a complex intervention into the gear stages of the drilling machine to achieve the desired success, namely to achieve a torque-dependent supporting of the drive stem in the different operating modes.